blue_tree_leaves_universityfandomcom-20200214-history
B.T.L Awards August 2017
These are 5 awards to give out for students in B.T.L since it is nearly the time to shut down Blue Tree Leaves University. Awards Protective Award This is an award to somebody who is very kind-hearted and protective. When it comes to dangerous things like fires, this student is sure to be there. She is a dancer for Blue Tree Leaves Dance and in our School Council. She has made lots of friends in this period of time that she has been at Blue Tree Leaves. She helped another student when she was in a hard time. Whenever she comes to class, she is always there on time. It was very hard to choose this award, but I know a student who deserves it. This award goes to Clover Evergreen (Tauross). Sports Award This is an award to somebody who has really brilliant sportsmanship. He goes on monthly competitions with the B.T.L football team, and sometimes superstitious. Mostly seen in Black Dorm, he doesn't like sharing his bed and when someone takes it, he always sits on them. This person is quite good at Math and Science too, but his favourite subject is P.E. On his first day here, he was absolutely confused and was quite a bully, but he has changed his ways now to a loving, intelligent, sporty boy. This award goes to Star (optimousprime). Librarian Award This is an award to somebody who is very helpful with Ms. McIntyre (the librarian) and the library. This girl loves helping out in the library. She doesn't attend this school, as she is too young but after her school, she comes over and helps with the library. This girl is described as a fun-loving cute girl who enjoys reading books, especially The Adventures Of Fruit. She has multiple disabilities too, but she won't let that affect her. Sadly, not able to make it to our Award Ceremony (as at school), this will be awarded to Katie Arden (Besty2334). Most Detentions Award This is an award to someone who has got the most detentions whilst at B.T.L. He is really rude towards most people who aren't bunnies, and he always gets bad grades. This boy is in Broadway Bunny Dance and he doesn't attend class. Also getting detentions for being rude, he bullies one particular student. He holds the record for most detentions: 150 detentions. It's quite sad because we know this boy has a soft side inside him. This award goes to Max Montgomery (xxhidensecretxx). Eco-Friendly Award This is an award to someone who has always been eco-friendly and kind around B.T.L. She is very intelligent and always comes to class. This person represents us by going to different competitions with Blue Tree Leaves dance and being in School Council. Whenever something is going hard, she always perseveres. She has lots of friends by her side at B.T.L. She'd come into class everyday smiling and saying 'Good Morning' or 'Good Afternoon'. The teachers will truly miss her. When she first arrived at B.T.L, she was extremely shy and not communicating, and now she is really happy. This award goes to Luan Arden. (Bayle24448).